Devil Sea Av
by justclaire44
Summary: Zoro, Sanji and Usopp start off a new year in a new apartment but the area is weird and the club Sanji is pushing Zoro to work at is even weirder, somethings up with this place and Zoro is going to find out what before its too late. ZoSan yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp start off a new year in a new apartment but the area is weird, the people are weird, and the club Sanji is pushing Zoro to work at is even weirder, somethings up with this place and Zoro is going to find out what it is before its too late.

This story will be multi pov. So it's all in first person I hope I can pull it off I'll do everyone at least once. Main talkers? though are Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp

pairings: ZoroXSanji. Fluff UsoppXKaya FrankyXRobin

Genera: Romance, drama, hurt/comfort, angst, suspense, horror, mystery, humor, nakamaship

Rating: M for language/dialogue, disturbing scenes, and Yaoi !

All rights go to the genius who created this awesomeness in the first place Eiichiro Oda I own nothing!

I hope you enjoy this story as much as Im enjoying writing it.

_**Prologue**_

"_I wish I could have gone a little further with you guys." _

The street looked cold, blue, and empty rain pitter pattered against the window, drops of water ran down cold glass almost as if it were crying. I sighed lost in thought listening to the soft thump of rain. It snowed the day he died. . .

"Hay that one looks like a fish!" Luffy snapped me out of my thought by screaming excitedly pointing to one rain drop in particular that looked more like a cloud then a fish.

"No it doesn't idiot." I squinting at it but still just saw a blob.

"Yes it dose see if you turn your head a little this way and look-"

"Dinners ready you bastards, and lovely ladies!" Sanji called from the kitchen. Luffy forgetting the fish rain drop at the announcement of food, ran to the kitchen and was met with a foot in his face by an angry cook trying to keep him away from it.

Robin invited everyone over for New Years Eve dinner but Sanji insisted on cooking so his beautiful angel wouldn't have to strain herself for the rest of us idiots, ladies not included of course.

I listened to the shuffling feet and shouts from people all around the house gathering together in the dinning room. sighing again I lazily rose from my perch by the window to join everyone else and put on a happy face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was so hungry my mouth was practically watering when I finally heard dinner was ready, but I would never admit that to the stupid cook.

I got up from my resting spot by the fire place and followed everyone else into the dinning room.

Robin had invited everyone for New Years dinner. Luffy and his brother Ace, Nami, her sister Nojiko, Usopp, Chopper, Franky, Vivi, kaya, myself, and the bastard cooking all the food who was holding down Luffy at the moment so he wouldn't eat everything before anyone else even got a chance to see it.

We all field in nosily and found spots around the table. Franky was the first to sit at one end of the long polished table, Chopper and Kaya sat next to each other discussing doctor business, Usopp was next to her, at first glance he looked pretty happy but I could tell he wasn't. He'd been pretty mopey lately. Vivi and Nami were sitting next to Robin who was sitting at the other end, on her other side Ace and Nojiko were talking between themselves and I got stuck sitting next to the human garbage disposal and with only one more seat left due to Sanji making sure everyone, especially the ladies, were seated and the food was set on the table properly, had to sit next to me, oh joy.

"Saaaaaanji I want some more meeeeeeaaaaat!"

"No Luffy! You get what I give you and be happy with it your lu-"

"-So I said are you sure you can't give me a small little discount? And he said well maybe a small one. Ha what a sucker-"

"How much of a discount did he-"

"My teacher says Im the best in class and she wouldn't be surprised if I got excepted early."

"Oh Chopper thats wonderful ho-"

"So I hear you got kicked out of college what happened?"

"Oh just a little accident in-"

"I want to thank you all for coming." The host said standing up with a glass of wine in hand. Everyone quieted down to listen.

"Of course my beautiful flower anything for you!" Sanji yelled in the background.

Robin smiled sweetly at him. "None of this would be possible without you Sanji."

"Oh you flatter me, I think Im falling in love all over again!"

I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"Got something to say moss head?!" God I hate that name.

"I invited you all here so we could celebrate the coming New Year and hope the best for one another." Robin continued.

"Beautifully said my wond-"

"Would you shut up already!" I said glaring at sanji who was really starting to get on my nerves with all this beautiful wonderful crap let the women speak for christ sakes.

"You want to fight bastard!" He said bolting up from his seat.

"Hah!?" I got up from my seat too.

"Guys SHUT UP!" Nami shouted over the table eyes blazing and Luffy laughing hysterically.

"Yes Nami!" The blond said and sat back down with no further argument, I followed suit, man she can be scary as hell when she wants to be.

Robin paused to see that all conversation was over.

"We recently lost a very special person to us."

We all guiltily glanced at Usopp who was currently poking at his steak, he had taken Merry's death the hardest. Merry seemed to patch him up and keep him from splitting at the seems with all the lose in his life and to watch him slowly die must have been really hard. I just hope Usopp wont need any more patching up just in case he finally splits in two and we don't know how to put him back together.

"He was there for each of us in our times of need. He gave us a warm place to stay when we had no were to go, he didn't ask questions he didn't criticize, he listened to and comforted us. He will be missed greatly and he knew he was loved dearly. "

We all missed Merry, he took good care of us, but we didn't feel like we cared for him as much as he did for us, what Robin said was true though, he knew we all loved him and passed without regret.

"You are very wonderful friends, I am so lucky to have met you all and I hope the best for each of you in the future."

"To nakama!" Luffy yelled, holding up his glass of milk. Ever since he learned that word he used it constantly but it was alright, it was a good word.

"TO NAKAMA!" We all said in unison holding you our glasses too.

Dinner went well I was able to eat most of my food without Luffy stealing it off my plate and the stupid cook didn't get on my nerves too much after the outburst during the toast.

Afterwards everyone was heading into the living room to watch the ball drop and of course Sanji volunteered to clean up until Robin finally consented, I don't know how but I found that I got suckered into helping him, it was probably Nami's doing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ughh, I have to clean up with the stupid moss head, I would much rather prefer the company of one of the lovely ladies then this dirt bag, but I'm glad there having fun.

"Bring the dishes in the kitchen while I start the dish water, if thats not to hard for your muscle head."

Hay if I was stuck with him I was at least going to make him useful.

"Excuse me cook?" Said muscle head was leaning against the wall trying to act all superior.

"What you can't hear now? I said clear the table."

"Why don't you clear the table your the one that volunteered."

"Because I told you to do it bastard!" I really needed a drag.

He pushed himself off the wall and walked over to me. I took a cigaret out of my pocket and lit up. He stopped when he was probably about a foot away.

"When did I become your servant?!"

"I'm not cleaning the god damn table off I cooked all the food that you stuffed your face with so why don't you pull a little weight around here and help out once in a while!"

"I did not sign up for this shit and I don't give a fuck what you or Nami tell me to do!"

"Eh what did you-"

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything." Usopp's nose poked around the corner.

"No, what is it?" I said stepping away from Zoro.

Usopp stepped around the corner. "I forgot to tell you guys, I found a pretty good apartment down on Devil Sea Av."

We had been looking for a new apartment for almost a month now, our current one at Enies Lobby Blv. was a crap hole it was too far from school for Usopp and my job at the Baratie let alone the landlord was a crazy son of a bitch who hated my precious Robin for some reason, he's a shitty ass hole with a messed up face thanks to Franky who got to him before I could after he made a dirty pass at my angel. He gave Robin and Franky a really hard time after that until it went way to far and we all kicked his ass, we probably would have beaten the shitty bastard to death too if he didn't sick his 7 body guards on us and threaten capital punishment -turns out the bastard had connections in very high places- but who the heck has 7 shitty body guards?! After that he gave us a month to get the hell out of there, well good fuckin riddens, but our time was almost up till he kicked us out on our asses so we'll have to hope that the apartment Usopp found is the one.

"Great, we'll stop by early next morning and check it out." Moss head spoke up.

"Usopp?" We heard Kaya calling.

"Good, well I better get back." He said quickly disappearing around the corner boasting that he had to save a fish he saw in the gutter when we first came.

Usopp had been pretty down lately since Merry's funeral but when he was around Kaya he seemed to perk up quite a bit.

I heard plates clinking together, I turned to see Zoro clearing the table but he seemed lost in thought, he was probably too into thinking of leaving our crap apartment to care that he was doing something I told him to do and good I didn't feel like starting a fight right now. I left him to it and started filling the sink with water. He made about four trips bringing everything in and putting it on the counter while I started washing them. When he was finished bringing everything in he stationed himself in between me and the dish drain and grabbed a towel taking the plates I had just washed and drying them.

I could hear the others in the living room talking and laughing amongst themselves, I was so lucky to have met all these wonderful people like Robin had said and I couldn't help but smile. Luffy, Chopper, Usopp, and Franky started singing Here We Come A-Wassailing -the American edition- but Im pretty sure thats a christmas song, the ladies were laughing and clapping to the beat.

"What?"

Again I was broken out of my thoughts by the stupid moss head.

"Nothing." I took another inhale of my cigaret and handed him another plate.

". . ."

". . . I was just thinking about what Robin said earlier."

"What, that none of this would be possible without you? You know that still doesn't mean you have a chance with her."

"No dumb ass not that!" I don't even know why I try.

It was quite for a long time after that I kept listening to my nakama in the other room, to the clinks and clanks of the dishes, to the soft beat of the rain outside. I looked up and watched my reflection in the widow the trail of smoke from my cigaret travel up and out of sight, my new suit and hair they still looked good I passed another dish to Zoro I looked at him in the reflection he was looking down at the dish he was drying I must have been looking a little longer then what would be normal because his eyes shot up and connected with mine. God how dose he do that?! I looked back at the glass I was scrubbing. The rain had died down to a drizzle.

"Them."

"Hmmm?"

"You mean them in there." Zoro tilted his head in the direction were all the noise was coming from. He had a small smile too.

I turned my head to look at him again before glancing back down to the glass in my hand.

"Yah."

We just finished up with the last of the dishes when we heard them start to count down.

Zoro grabbed a bottle of sake and gave me back the glass I just finished washing.

"Might as well celebrate this, it only comes once a year."

I took the glass and let him poor some of the alcohol while he kept the whole bottle for himself, bastard.

"10"

I made a silent toast to myself as I listened to the countdown bringing in the new year and all the stuff that would come with it.

"9"

To leaving our crap hole of an apartment.

"8"

To the new apartment Usopp found, hopefully it will be the one for us.

"7"

To smoking less. Don't know why I keep telling myself that one.

"6"

To finding the one.

"5"

To getting that recipe just right.

"4"

To one upping the crap geezer with that recipe.

"3"

To everyone being happy and healthy.

"2"

For the absence of a dear friend, and the opening for new ones.

"1"

To one hell of a new year.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

usopp kept talking about new year resolutions on the way home something about improving something and being stronger I wasn't really listening. I have only two goals in life so I don't bother making any resolutions because they'll be the same each year until I achieve them.

I was thinking about this new apartment, thats all I really wanted to change for this new year. I asked Ussop what it was like but he didn't really know he just found a flyer somewhere. So we just had to hope it wasn't a dump like the apartment we had now because we didn't have any time for this to be the wrong choice.

Sanji was pretty quite on the drive home but I didn't worry to much about it he probably had a lot on his mind with the new year and all too. We were in his Lorinser Mercedes SL500 which was pretty sweet but expensive as hell having a car was too much of a hassle for me paying for gas, insurance, oil change, getting check ups, etc. he only had it because he had a stable job working at the Baratie for his foster father and he'd been saving up for like five years. I shouldn't be sore about it though because he's saved our asses plenty of times with the rent when we couldn't get the money in time.

We finally got to our street but to find stuff strewn across the lawn of our apartment when we got closer and Sanji parked the car we could clearly see that it was our stuff thrown all over the place. I could not believe that fucker! Sanji and I got out of the car at the same time and stormed over to the jack ass, but he was bull shitting trying to look all tough behind his 7 body guards, who the fuck is so weak they need 7 body guards? I could beat the shit out of at least three of them maybe more if I had my katanas Sanji could probably take out two or three too and Usopp wouldn't be totally useless, but we couldn't fight them all at once it was hard enough when everyone was fighting and that Lucci guy was seriously no joke, it took all Luffy had and more just to knock him out.

"What the hells your problem, you said we had a month!?" Sanji said getting as close to Spandam as his dogs would let him.

"Yah well I changed my mind, I want to start the new year off right and that means getting rid of the trash that crowded up the old one.

"You cant do this we still have a week left!" Usopp said slamming the door and coming over to us.

"Well I just did I'm the landlord I can do anything I want, have a happy new year!"

He walking back into his shit hole apartment laughing his ass off and slamming the door leaving his watch dogs outside to nip our asses if we got too close.

"I don't need this shit!" Sanji yelled storming up to the door probably ready to kick it down before he was stopped by Jyabura I could tell he was about to kick the guy to high heaven and I probably would have enjoyed it and gotten a couple hits in there too but we were already starting the year off bad and a law suit would not make it any better because technically we didn't live here any more.

I put my hand on his shoulder. "Come on their not worth it." And surprisingly Sanji just said what ever shrugging my hand off and started picking up his stuff. Either he was thinking the same thing I was or he knew we couldn't beat them all at ounce with just us which I guess I was also just thinking.

There was nothing else to do but pick up our stuff and get the hell out of there so thats what we did, it was embarrassing as hell and it really bruised our egos having them watch us pick up our stuff with our tails between our legs.

One of the only good things about Water 7 apartments was that it supplied the basic furniture so we didn't have to worry about strapping a couch to the top of the car.

We finally got everything and Usopp flipped them off before cowering in the backseat when one of them growled at him. There real fucking dogs I swear.

Sanji hit the gas and we were off leaving the piss hole forever and not once looking back. There was one problem though where were we going to go?

As if he were reading my thoughts again Sanji spoke. "Were the hell our we going to go everyone lives on the other half of red line and thats way out in the direction we just came from it will be three by the time we get there and everyones probably going to be asleep by then!"

"Why don't we go down to the apartment I was talking about earlier its closer to here then everyone else is."

"Yah but what about the landlord we don't even live there yet, if we're already waking them up in the middle of the night they probably won't want to rent the place out to us."

"Its New Years they couldn't have gone to bed too long ago if they did at all yet, who knows maybe they had a party too."

Sanji still wasn't giving in.

"We could always sleep in the car." I threw in. The car was jam packed with our stuff now, we could barley move let alone sleep some what comfortably but that didn't bother me i've slept through much worse. Sanji didn't seem to like that idea at all though.

"Fine we'll check out this new place, I want to know if this guys a tight ass anyways." He turned the car around. "Devil Sea Ave. right?"

"Yup."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We pulled up to an apartment for the sixth time that night because we couldn't find the house and the directions I had to it were in one of my jean pockets that was buried under mountains of everything else.

When we finally got to this one though I knew it was the one, don't ask me how I just knew.

"This is the one!"

"Are you sure Usopp we've been to like five others just like this." Sanji said parking the car anyways.

"Yes I'm sure come on." I got out of the car and started walking up the walkway.

The house looked pretty big and it was more of a duplex then an apartment. It looked like the second house was on top of the bottom one with a stair case leading to it from the side.

It was pretty dark so it was hard to see and I hadn't noticed before but it had gotten real foggy too but you could kinda see a dim light coming out of the widows in the lower house behind thin curtains.

I heard Sanji and Zoro get out of the car and walk behind me. We were about ten feet away from the door when I heard this haunting sound and I immediately froze. The others probably heard it too because they stopped also. A chill ran down my spine. At least I hoped this was the right place, and if it was the name really fit. I gulped but held my fear back Im the great Usopp nothing scares me. Besides there were other houses around so if I screamed they could hear. As I got closer I heard the sound better it was a soft melodious humming of some sort but still freaky as hell.

I saw someone walk up to the window I could only see there silhouette though but it looked like they were just staring at us I could feel there eyes on me. The hair on the back of my neck stood up. My legs wouldn't go any further I was not going in that house it was decided it was just to creepy and waked out. I turned around to run back to the car but bumped into Zoro.

"Were are you going Usopp."

"Zzzorro I'm not about to go in that house!" I couldn't help stuttering, it was cold.

"Eek!" I jumped when Sanji put his hand on my shoulder he shouldn't sneak up on people like that.

"Come on Usopp nothings going to happen and besides we're here." Yah they were strong but they weren't invincible, who knows what kind of psycho lived here. I felt sorry for ever mentioning this place now.

Sanji turned me around and gave me a little push, oh yah make me the first target even though you say your so strong.

There was that haunting tune again but even louder now. "." Oh my gosh I cant do this! But I didn't have to do anything because the door swung open.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Usopp jumped behind Zoro just as the door swung open to reveal a ridiculously tall man with a huge afro which only made him look TALLER. He was light skinned, he wore small round dark glasses so I couldn't see his eyes. He actually reminded me of Ozzy Osbourne with an afro. He was wearing a black suit with orange frills and big blue cravat. He had a top hat, dress shoes, and a cane that he wasn't even using. And what was even weirder was that he was dressed like this at two o'clock in the morning!

"OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!" He screamed too but just stood there. Then he took a sip from his broken tea cup I hadn't noticed. Usopp was too scared and I was too flabbergasted to speak so moss head did.

"Umm hello, sorry were coming by so late I hope we didn't disturb you."

The guy seemed to forget his surprise pretty soon though because he started laughing. He had the most unique laugh I've ever heard.

"Yohohohohohohohoho! Its no bother at all! Come in come in." We all glanced at each other we were a bit weary, if this guys appearance wasn't weird enough he seemed a bit too friendly and excited for shitty two in the morning, but I guess I shouldn't judge too much because all my friends were a bit weird in some way or other, except the ladies they were perfect.

Zoro walked in first with a freaked out Usopp dragging behind so I took up the tail. I mean what was the worst that could happen the guy looked like he was in his late thirties and I don't think any one else was there, me and Zoro could take him if he was a psycho nut.

When we were all in he closed the door and Usopp let out a small eep still hiding behind Zoros back.

"Sit sit make yourselves at home." He said gesturing to a large velvet black victorian couch. How ironic since thats why we came here in the first place but I was starting to rethink that now.

I looked around actually everything looked antiquey and fancy. His walls were deep burgundy his windows had white pains and his sheer curtains were black. He had a grandfather clock in the corner of the room and a tall glass side table filled with little glass objects and figures inside. But the most interesting thing in the room was a beautiful grand piano that looked like it had just been polished.

The tall man sat across from us in a matching chair setting his tea cup on the coffee table in between us. I had to admit for a guy who seemed weird as hell he had really good taste for the finer things.

We sat there for a minute before he finally spoke up. "Yohohohohoho I invited you in and we don't even know each other." We all let out a small nervous chuckle before introducing ourselves.

"Well hello its so great to meet all of you I'm Brook." He held out his hand so we could each shake it. "And may I ask why you are all here in my house at two o'clock in the morning?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We explained to him for about an hour what an ass hole our landlord was and our current homeless situation. He was a pretty easy guy to talk to, yah he was a bit weird but that was okay if I thought about it all my friends were pretty weird in a way.

"So correct me if I'm wrong but you're saying that you three would like to rent the upstairs apartment staring tonight, right now?"

"If thats not to much trouble for you, we wouldn't want to impose." Sanji said trying to be as polite as possible.

"YOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Brook stood up, which is saying something since his afro almost brushed the ceiling, he was covering his eyes and laughing hysterically.

We all got up too, me and Sanji to see if there was something wrong with him Usopp probably because he thought he snapped and was about to attack.

"Oh do not worry I am just happy." He wiped his eyes and sat back down. "You see I have been alone for so long." As he said this he truly looked heart broken.

We all were confused and he could probably see it on our faces.

"I miss them so much, my old friends. . ." It sounded more like he was talking to himself. He picked up his cup looked into it for a long time and then sipped up the rest of it.

"You lost your friends?" Usopp leaned forward on the couch frowning also looking at Brooks tea cup.

Me and Sanji couldn't help but look at each other.

"Yes, I had the most wonderful of friends who I cared for very deeply. They are all gone now though." His head was down so I couldn't see his face but I saw a tear drop run to the tip of his nose and spill onto the coffee table. I didn't want to bring up any bad memories for the guy who was letting us stay here. I put a hand on Usopps shoulder to let him know now wasn't the time but Brook kept talking.

"It has been so long since anyone has offered to live here thank you thank you so much." He looked back up at us through watery eyes. I felt like we were the ones who should be thanking him. He got up and went over to the big piano in the corner of the room.

"I feel like singing won't you join me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

=] reviews and constructive criticism will be appreciated.

PS: if Merry's a girl Im sorry I really couldn't tell. ^^'


	2. Chapter 2

AN: First off I want to apologize for all those spelling mistakes in the first chapter but that will no longer be an issue because I now have a wonderful BETA her names GekoMoriaShadowLord and she is so awesome you should really check out her stories especially her current one Betting!

I wanted to post a chapter every friday but I don't think I can always do that so instead of promising that, I will get a chapter up at least once a week.

I want to thank the people who sent reviews you made me so happy I jumped for joy!

Enjoy.

After Brook and Usopp sang and another offer of tea or coffee, which we refused; he showed us the apartment up-stairs. I was so tired, I probably would have just picked a nice spot on the floor to fall asleep.

It was a pretty big apartment: three bedrooms, living room, a beautiful kitchen, two bathrooms, beautiful oak floors. . . no carpeting, but that was okay, lots of closet space etc. But because of all that it was damn expensive: $2,000 a month. That was about what I got a month at work but some of it had to go towards food and essentials. Usopp was still in school and though he had an internship at some art museum so he wasn't making anything, and what Zoro was doing for cash right now was illegal on so many levels that if he were ever found out he would be sentenced to 50 years in prison -maybe even more, but he refused to listen to me- he just says 'the money's good so stop complaining'. He can do whatever the fuck he wants; but if the police found out, because me and Usopp knew about it, we would get busted too. Zoro is so brazen its annoying as hell. He has a one track mind and he doesn't think about the risks his actions are putting everyone else in.

We didn't have any furniture- just a bunch of clothes, a couple pots and pans, Usopp's art stuff, and Zoro's weights. So I guess there really was no choice if I wanted to sleep on the floor or not.

Brook said we could always sleep on the couch or something at his house but again we refused, I didn't want to bother him more then we already were, and he may have seemed alright but I still didn't quite trust him.

We grabbed or stuff and picked our rooms. Mine was a decent size and the window looked out at the ocean, yes, the ocean, lucky huh? Turns out this area was so foggy because we were so close to the water. The name really did fit this place. It would probably be nicer in the summer. Oh maybe we could even have a beach party and the girls could come in their bikinis!

"Yehehehehehe." . . .I hope no one heard that.

God, I was so tired just a minute ago and now I'm wide awake, it's probably this cold hard floor -man my ass is killing me! And this blanket is thin as paper! We need some winter stuff. No, we need stuff period -like some shitty furniture.

Sigh*

I guess I'll have to go shopping tomorrow; we'll be needing that shit heads pay check this month_._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

These walls are so plain and dull I'll have to decorate or paint them someway if Brook will let me. He seems like a pretty easy going guy I think he will, I'll ask tomorrow. I'm thinking a nice burnt orange in here, give it a western kind of look or Jamaican. Knowing Zoro he'll want something relaxing and earthy and Sanji an ocean blue to mach his view, man he's lucky but Ha! I got the biggest room!

"Hehehe." I'll need it for the drawing desk I want to get. Im gonna fill this room up with all my art and then Kaya and the others can see how good I've gotten. . . . . I wish I could show Merry too- no, stop thinking about it he can see them from heaven, . . . yah, from heaven.

. . . Damn, these blankets are so thin I don't remember them being this light before.

I grabbed a bunch of clothes and nestled into them.

Good thing I have all these clothes to snuggle in.

I hope this apartment works out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This place was pretty nice. Usopp and the cook seemed to really like it; I didn't really care what it looked like as long as I had my own room. I don't know how I got the smallest one though, god it was cramped. I could barley put all my weights in here and I had to leave the biggest one out in the living room. I looked around the small room I stopped at the case in the corner. I knew the perfect place to put them though: right above the bed- that way I could always keep an eye on them.

I wasn't really tired and since it was really calm I decide to meditate. I fished out the mat that was buried under all my stuff, spread it out in the middle of the room and faced my widow. It looked out towards the house next to ours so all I could see was a brick wall but that was okay -it meant no distractions.

I got in position and did some deep breathing exercises.

_Breath in through the nose out through the mouth in through the nose out through the mouth. _

I did about ten sets until my heart was beating at a slow steady pace.

Clump clump clump*

I heard something.

Someone was coming up the front pathway. It was probably five in the morning right now who would be coming here this late or this early? I shut out all other noises around me so I could listen.

There was a soft knocking and the door downstairs opened.

"Mumble mumble with us mumble wants to mumble now."

"Mumble mumble -yohoho- mumble but mumble mumble?"

"I know mumble mumble mumble you."

Damn- they were talking to low I could only catch bits and pieces.

It was quite for awhile I heard the door close and keys locking it then two sets of feet started walking off. What the heck was going on where were Brook and this other guy going at five in the morning? And was this a regular thing or a special occasion?

Brook has a right to do what ever he wants but this is a bit too suspicious. I'd have to keep an eye on him for now.

I could hear soft snoring in the other rooms- they had finally gone to sleep.

I turned my attention back to Brook and his "friend" but they were out of earshot.

It wouldn't help to worry about it now, so I started my breathing exercise again and cleared my mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

God damn- if I thought my ass was killing me last night, this morning my back just slaughtered me. I looked at my watch- it was noon, uughhh what was I going to do for food?

Ding Dong*

Was that our door bell?

I sat up on my elbows, but quickly shut my eyes- the sun was so strong.

I defiantly have to get curtains, I should make a list.

I got up and poked my head out of the door just as moss head was walking by, I was surprised he was up before me. He answered the door. It was Brook, well-duh- who else would it be no one else knew we were living here-we should probably call everyone and tell them we moved.

I dragged my feet across the cold floor, god, where were my shitty socks? I needed a smoke.

"Yohohohohoho! Good morning Zoro, Sanji."

"Good morning Brook." I finally reached the door and leaned against the frame- I was still tired.

"Sorry to bother you, but I just wanted to ask something."

"What." God, Zoro was so rude.

"Its no bother Brook, what's up?"

"Well I was wondering if anyone of you happened to need a job."

A job? Well that was unexpected.

"No." Shitty bastard at least hear him out before you say 'No'.

"Ok thats good, bye!" He was a leaving a bit too fast.

"Wait! What kind of job is it?"

"Oh its nothing good- forget I asked."

Hay, anything was better then what Zoro was doing now, and he would get steady reliable legal money from it.

"What is it?" I asked again. "Moss head here needs one."

"I already have a job."

"No you don't."

Brook started looking very nervous. "Well its at this club I work at they have an open spot for a bouncer if your interested."

That was perfect for the muscle head!

"He'll take it!"

"Don't I get a say in this?!"

"No! Thank you Brook we'll come down in a minute and talk more."

"But-" I shut the door, I know I'm all for being polite but this was an opportunity that I did not want to get fucked up.

"What the hell?!"

"What?" I asked, looking at Zoro's gaping face.

"You know what- I don't need a fucking job!"

"Yes you do! If you have a real job you can make money regularly and not have to worry about getting caught."

"Im not gonna get caught! Would you stop worrying about it!?"

"No, because it's not just your ass on the line; me and Usopp would get in trouble too, and Im not going to risk that!"

"I'm not stupid enough to get caught by the cops! And if I did, I would make sure you guys weren't included in it. This is my problem, not yours!"

"Fine, what if your not caught; but these things are illegal for a reason!"

"What are you saying?"

"Im saying you could get hurt again or worse!" Shit, why'd I say that!?

That day we were all worried as hell when he came back with a gash the size of my arm. He couldn't even go to the hospital because they'd ask how he got it and there was really no time to get him there, it was a good thing Chopper was there to hold him together until we got him to Nami's uncle-who was a doctor and would keep this on the down low. I didn't want that to happen again worrying everyone half to death especially my ladies.

I didn't like the way he was looking at me.

"What bastard?!"

"A bouncer huh?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ha! The idiot was worried about me. I couldn't help but smirk.

I remember that day when HE gave me my first and last defeat- everyone was so worried, but I knew I wasn't going to die- I just needed to sleep it off. . . it hurt like a bitch though.

I would check out this job but I wasn't going to promise anything about not going to the fight clubs anymore- they were good training.

I knew Brook was up to something and it looked like he was planing on involving us in it. Maybe I could find out what he was trying to do if I played dumb. He was acting so nervous and twitchy though- he really wasn't good at this, unless thats how he normally acts.

"Whatever, Im getting dressed and were going down stairs I'll cook some breakfast and then we can check this place out." I watched him storm off to his room.

Ha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hay Usopp, wake up." Zoro was shaking me but I was too tired to wake up. I buried my face in a sweatshirt.

"Zoro its to early I don't mumo mak pup. . ." I didn't care that I wasn't making sense I just wanted to sleep more.

"Come on its twelve already, Sanji's going to make breakfast it'll be cold by the time you wake up."

"Fine, fine I'll get up just give me five minutes."

"Ok I'm coming back in five minutes and if you're not up don't say I didn't warn you."

"Yah yah I'll get up don't worry."

I heard him walk out of the room, ahhh now I can sleep a little longer.

Then next thing I know.

"OWWW!"

"I warned you."

"That wasn't five minutes!"

"Yes it was."

"No it wasn't that was way to fast to be five minutes!"

"Even if it wasn't five minutes your wide awake now aren't you?" He walked out of room laughing to himself.

That bastard. I rubbed my sore butt, oww I'll get him back . . . later. But first breakfast.

I got up and searched through my pile of clothes I picked out my paint splattered overalls I loved these -they always made me feel super- and I would need that today. Luffy invited me over to watch movies along with Chopper, Vivi, Nami, and Kaya. If by any chance I sat next to HER I had to look good and be confident.

I put my orange T-shirt on underneath and my blue converse.

Now what should I do with my hair leave it down, wear a headband, bandana, hat, or put it in a pony tail. Man, I sound like a girl but that was the problem with long hair- I didn't know what do with it in situations like these.

I finally decided to put it in a pony tail I thought it made me look older.

"Usopp did you go back to sleep?!"

"No!"

I guess I should hurry up.

I slipped my arm warmer on, ran to bathroom, did my business, brushed my teeth, washed my face, and ran out to the living room.

"Finally." Sanji was leaning on the kitchen counter smoking a cigaret and Zoro was leaning against a wall by the door.

"Come on, I'm going to cook breakfast downstairs seeing as we don't have anything here we can eat."

"Oh good, I was going to ask Brook something anyways." I said.

When we got down there Sanji insisted he would cook breakfast and Brook gratefully gave in saying he hadn't had a decent meal in years. He practically cried when he tasted it but thats what kind of affect Sanji had on food.

I was also stuffing my face with eggs and bacon -it was all he had- "Hay Brook, I was wondering if I could paint the rooms upstairs, they're just so plain and dull."

"Yohohohoho! Of course. Are you an artist?"

"Only one of the best. I've been painting my whole life and people come from all around just to see m-"

"So Brook where is this club?"

Club? They were going to a club?

"Oh its just a few blocks down the street." Brook answered.

What were they talking about?

"You really don't need to do this just to please me though."

Do what?

"This isn't for you; it's for him." Sanji pointed to Zoro who just scowled at him. 

"You guys want to fill me in on what your talking about?" I demanded.

"We're trying to get Zoro a job as a bouncer at the club Brook works at."

"Get Zoro a real job? And you work at a club?! Doing what?"

"I play the piano for the stage actress."

What kind of club were we talking here?

"Oh cool well good luck with that Zoro." I'm glad this was pissing him off. Ha, pay back for earlier, but I really did hope this worked out- I didn't want Zoro doing what he was currently doing, just in case. . .

"Well, we'll have to take the car anyways we have to go shopping afterwards and I want to get that done before it gets too dark."

Oh yah, that reminded me. "Hay Sanji, Im going to Luffy's- can I have some money for the bus?"

"Uh yah, sure, do you know how to get there?"

"Hay Im not Zoro! I don't get lost easily." I couldn't help it- it was too easy, he was fuming Heeheehee I win.

After breakfast Brook gave me a map and Sanji gave me bus fair for there and back and a little extra for just in case.

Sometimes I swear Sanji and Zoro act just like a mom and dad, but I guess it was alright since they were really the ones taking care of me, which I was really grateful for. Since I lost my mom and my dad left, I really didn't have any one like that.

It would take a while to get to Luffy's pad so I packed a bag with a sketch book, some snacks, and made sure I had my cell phone. That seemed to be the biggest problem with this new apartment we were so far from everyone else it would probably take an hour just to get there.

After about fifteen minutes on the bus I got out my sketch pad and started doodling. After about five doodles I notices they all looked kinda like Kaya. I flipped the page and started drawing her from memory. I couldn't help it I couldn't get her off my mind she was just so wonderful. Beautiful, nice, smart, care free, just fun to be around and she liked my stories- you can't say that for everyone.

Time sure did fly because when I looked up to see if we were close to Luffy's we were in a place I hadn't been before I looked down at the map.

Crap! I went to far! Im in Loguetown, now I have to take another fricken' bus. I guess this extra cash came in handy after all.

I requested my stop got off and waited for the next bus.

I got it right the next time and walked down to Luffy's house. I checked my cell phone it was 2:40 he invited everyone for three so I had no idea if Kaya was there already or not. I checked myself to make sure everything was good, satisfied, I took a couple of breaths. I can do this- I'm the Great Usopp! I knocked on the door and waited. I could hear Luffy laughing- probably all the way from the living room. Ace opened the door after awhile.

"Luffy! Usopps here! Hi Usopp, come in." I smiled at him and walked in.

"Oh Happy Birthday Ace."

"Thanks."

Luffy rushed up to me and pounced, gosh he had to stop doing that my back was going to break one of these days.

"Yah! Now all we need is Chopper and we can start!"

Oh man, that meant Kaya was already here.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sanji's car was nice and warm a bit cramped since I was so tall -yohohohohoho- but still nice I wanted to stay here with the two of them for awhile longer but of course the drive was short we only had to go three blocks down. The fog was already starting to roll in, this place always left a chilling vibe in my spine- like I was straining it.

I wish I didn't have to do this.

Sanji parked I got out of the back seat and looked up at the dark looming building.

"Thriller Bark."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

=] reviews and constructive criticism will be appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

I rather be training right now then stuck in a car with dart brow and Brook.

I looked out my window at the other houses, they all looked dull and monotonous. A few curtains were pulled closed as we passed. There was a still silence surrounding the car as it slicked done the street. It was erie how quiet it got when no one was talking.

Now that I thought about it I still hadn't seen a single person since we got here. As if this was a ghost town only consisting of me, Usopp, the idiot cook, and Brook. But technically it was still our first day, and even if no one greeted us with smiling welcomes it didn't mean they weren't here.

"Looks like not everyone here is as social as you Brook." I voiced without averting my eyes form the dreary sight.

"Yah, what's up with that?" Sanji threw in. "I want to meet some of the neighbors."

Love cook's code for "I want to meet some hot babes".

"Yohohoho, their all just a bit shy is all. . ." He shifted uncomfortably in the back seat making the leather groan.

_Right._

It was only 2:30 and it was already starting to get dark. Fog was creeping its way into the streets and around houses, so the imposing building we pulled up to was just the icing on the cake to a bad horror film.

Sanji parked across the street from the "club" we listened to the car whir down as Brook got out.

The building looked like it was a gothic church ounce upon a time, now it was painted purple and black with the intention of looking like a creepy castle and failing miserably. In front there was a flashing red sign that read "**Thriller Bark**." And where there should have been a door there were two huge red lips in a wide toothy grin. This place was a freak show!

compared to the rest of the neighborhood, this place stood out like Luffy on a diet.

Sanji gaped at the tasteless castle for a minute before looking at me, snorting, and getting out of the car too.

I stayed put, there was no way I was going in some crap wannabe haunted mansion.

The idiot tapped on the glass to get my attention.

"Get out."

"No."

"Get out!"

"No!"

"If you don't get your ass out of the car and into that building, I will do it myself!" He said bending down so our eyes could meet.

"I'd like to see you try shit cook!" I glared back just as intensely.

"How would you like to see my try to shove my fo-"

"Guys?"

"What?" We both yelled at Brook.

"She's here."

"Who?"

I looked past them at the entrance, the cracked red lips were parting, the lower one sank down into a trap door making the building look sorta like a ventriloquist dummy. A girl walked out and was coming down the front steps. She was a mixture of pink, red, white, and black; she looked like she should be in a fucking circus.

Great the fun house came with its own freaking clown. She was pigeon toed, had bright red lipstick, and heavy black makeup around her big ass eyes.

She walked up to the car. "You must be the new guys. Sanji and Zoro right?" I wasn't surprised that she already knew our names.

"Yes we are, and may I have the pleasure of knowing what your lovely name might be?" Sanji swooned, getting over our glaring contest pretty fast.

Of course the perverted jerk would flirt with her, she may have looked weird, but she still had tits.

"Horo-horo-horo, it's Perona. I'll be showing you boys around." Oh great, the circus freak was our tour guide for the haunted mansion.

Brook 'Ahmmed' but she didn't even bat an eyelash in his direction. He started fiddling with his cane looking awkward.

I didn't feel sorry for him.

I got out of the car, there was no point in arguing any longer, she had already seen her prey.

She sized me up.

"Horo-horo-horo, you two will do nicely." She said more to herself then us.

She was pissing me off already.

"Come on, follow me." She turned on her heal, flipping her long pink hair behind her and striding back towards the club.

I reluctantly followed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay calm down Usopp, its okay, this isn't a big deal, just walk in there say hi to everyone, then sit, relax, and enjoy the movies, it's as simple as that.

"Come on Usopp! We're watching the pirates!" Luffy always called Pirates of the Caribbean "the pirates".

I already knew we were going to watch all three movies, he's made us watch them a million and one times; we knew every part by heart. It was sorta like a New Years tradition that we've been doing ever since the first one came out.

Zoro would say he was William because he knew how to handle a sword, Nami would say she was Elizabeth because she was meant to play the beautiful female lead, Sanji would get mad at this of course because that meant Zoro and Nami would end up together in the end, and Luffy always said he was Jack Sparrow because he was the captain and he was cool. Sanji would get mad at that too and ask who he was then, and we would say "The guy with the fake eye because we don't know if you got a real eye since your covering it up all the time!" And we would all laugh every time his part came on.

I couldn't help but smile thinking back to that. But Sanji and Zoro said last year was their last time doing it because they were too old now and had other things they had to do. I wonder if Nami would say that this year.

Luffy ran back into the living room and I followed. I scanned the room, the cream colored sectional was in the corner, the flat screen across from it ready and waiting to be watched, the movies stacked on the coffee table in the center of the room, and my three friends, but no Kaya.

A wave of disappointment, that I wasn't expecting, immediately hit me. I thought I would be more relieved then anything, but I guess I would rather be anxious and nervous around her then relaxed and comfortable thinking about her the whole time. It's funny how I've known her for so long but even now every time I see her it's like Romeo and Juliet's first meeting at the great ball.

"I thought you said everyone was here except Chopper." I asked Luffy.

_Did she change plans at the last minute?_

Luffy jumped on the couch and got a sock from Nami who spilled her drink on her shirt.

"Owwwww sorrrrry!" He rubbed his bruised eye.

"Yah everyone's here, Kaya's in the kitchen." Vivi answered instead, while putting her glass down and handing Nami a napkin.

that scared excited feeling rushed back.

Just then Kaya came around the corner carrying a bowl of chips. She looked as beautiful as always. She was just wearing a simple long orange skirt and plain white blouse, but she looked stunning. I immediately felt stupid for wearing my overalls, I probably looked like a little kid.

"Hi Usopp." She said with her so sweet smile, and I swear my heart stopped for a minute.

"Oh, ah, hi Kaya." I smiled back but was casual about it. I didn't know what to do with my hands so I stuck them in my pockets. I walked over to couch threw my bag down and sat next to Luffy. Kaya set the bowl on the coffee table and sat beside Vivi.

"Usopp, why don't you sit next to Kaya?"

"Hehe, what, you don't want to sit next to me anymore Luffy?" I smiled trying to play it cool.

"Yah, but don't you like her?"

At that moment I wanted to make Luffy's left eye match his right! Obviously he didn't know what being discrete was.

Everyone looked at me. At that moment I wished I was back home, or I guess now back at the empty house, hell even at school just anywhere but here.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I don't know what I was expecting, but it sure wasn't this. It actually looked . . . good.

There was a huge LED dance floor that looked to be about 50 x 50. It was nine steps lower then the rest of the floor so it was sectioned off from the booths and tables that lined the animal print walls. There was a bar on one side of the room and a big stage in back.

It did not look this big from outside.

"Like what you see?" I looked down at pinky. She was smiling like she knew exactly what I was thinking.

Sanji actually voiced it. "This place sure looks a lot different on the inside...it's actually cool."

"We take great pride in this place, it's one of the best in the country, only a select few know about it- very private, that's why we need some good bodyguards around to protect the VIP guests." She walked down the steps and across the dance floor. Sanji and I followed while Brook trailed behind.

There was a huge scaffolding overhead with fluorescence and spot lights attached to it, and a huge trap door in the center carved into the ceiling, but I couldn't tell what for.

No music was on, no flashing lights, no party goers, and the curtains to the stage were still closed off. There were a couple people walking around, most likely employees getting ready for the reopening for the new year.

Well at least there was a bar, maybe I could get some free booze for working here. I glanced over at the bartender. He was a blond man chewing a cigar wiping down the counter and scowling at us like we were the reason he had this fucking job.

One women stopped and looked at us, I watched her out of the corner of my eye she started walking down the stairs in our direction. She seemed intent on getting to us. Perona started talking again.

"We have a very high recommendation, but you can't be blabbing-"

Ignoring her, I turned my focus back to the women, she was already down the stairs on our right and about fifteen feet away when a round man with boney arms grabbed her shoulder turned her around and whispered something in her ear, he made her walk with him back up the stairs and up on stage behind the curtain. I acted like I didn't see it but I would defiantly find out what was going on with that later.

Sanji must have seen the women too because he seemed a bit flustered but he wasn't saying anything. He lit another cigaret and started messing with the car keys in his pocket. He felt the tension too, but he kept on flirting with pinky to distract himself.

"So Zoro what do YOU think of this place?" She said wrapping her god damn arm around mine.

"It's fine."

"Just fine?"

"Yah, just fine." I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction.

She pouted and unwrapped her arm.

"Fine, come on." She walked ahead of us, Sanji gave me a look; I ignored him.

We finally got across the dance floor, went up the small flight, past a crimson curtain in back, and stopped at a very big heavy steel door.

She turned around and looked past us. "Bart stay out here, play with your piano or something I don't care just don't be seen. He's angry with you right now."

Bitch was worse then Nami.

Brook sighed and did as he was told walking around a corner and out of sight, the girl turned around, took a key out of her bra and opened the massive door. She pushed it open. It was pitch black I couldn't see a single thing from where we were but I could tell someone was sitting in there watching, waiting.

"Go on." She gestured for us to go in.

"Why don't you go first?" I challenged.

"Because I have stuff to do. Don't worry, it's not like he'll snap your heads off." She said smiling at us before walking away laughing her horrible laugh till she was out of sight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I rolled my eyes as I observed the poor buffoons making fools of themselves in the name of love. Really, they were so stupid, it's no wonder I make so much money off of them.

"W-what Luffy?" Usopp said looking like the two idiots who acted like his dads just caught him jerking off.

Seriously Luffy is so STUPID! Sometimes I wonder how he even remembers to breath!

Poor Usopp, he must be so embarrassed. I'll help him out now and get the money later.

"Luffy, can you show me where the dip is in the kitchen?"

"It's in th-"

"Now!"

He got up and I excused myself. When we got in there I smacked him a good one. Maybe if I hit him hard enough I could knock some of the stupid out.

"Luffy why did you say that!"

"Owwwwwwwwwww whhhhhhat?"

"That Usopp likes Kaya!"

"Why not? Doesn't he?"

"Yes Luffy, that's why you don't say anything, he's going to be embarrassed he needs to tell her himself!"

"So why doesn't he just stop being embarrassed and do it already?"

"Because he's - ugggh never mind you still wont understand. Just don't say anything else okay?"

"Yah yah."

"Now go get the dip!"

Ace walked in then and picked up the car keys off the counter top.

"Ace, where are you going?" Luffy said as he pulled out a bag of beef jerky from the pantry, instead of getting the dip.

"I'm going out with some friends. I don't want to spend my birthday with you rug rats."

"Hey, we're more fun then you old farts." He now had three pieces of _visible_ beef jerky sticking out of his mouth.

"Old farts, huh? I'm almost Ace's age." I said.

"Your old too Nami- you should go with him."

"You know your not exactly twelve Luffy-even though I can't tell most of the time!"

He turned back to Ace. "You're not even supposed to be going out your still grounded."

"Who cares what the old man says! I'm an adult-he can't ground me...and besides what horrible monster would keep his own grandson at home on his birthday?" With that Ace said a 'don't choke while I'm gone squirt' to Luffy and a good-bye to the rest of us.

I heard something interesting in what had just been said, so I turned back to the five year old.

"Luffy, what was that about Ace being grounded?" I said in the nicest voice I could muster while watching him stuff dried meat down his throat as fast as he could.

"Oooo ant eol anmyun (you can't tell anyone)." I was able to understand that from years of practice.

I nodded my head.

He swallowed what was left in the bag before continuing. "You know how he got kicked out of col-"

"Yah!"

Ooh this was going to be juicy.

"Well you know how he's a pyrocractor."

"You mean pyromaniac."

"Yah that, well he burned down his dorm room."

"Oh my gosh."

"Yah so they kicked him out and grandpa got really mad saying how it was a disgrace for such a well known officer in the police force to have such a screw up for a grandson."

"That's horrible."

"Yah so grandpa grounded him and said he was sending him to boot camp in a month. And if he messed up one more time he was going to find a way to put him jail, and they haven't talked since."

I noticed Luffy had jelly, meat bits, and cracker crumbs all over his face by now.

"How awful, poor Ace."

I stored the information for later use.

Luffy finally got the dip and we went back into the living room to find Usopp and Kaya actually sitting next to each other. Everyone seemed happy and Chopper had finally arrived, I smiled to myself and started the movie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was sorry we had to leave the lady so soon. Although she was a bit. . .peculiar, but when you thought about it the whole place was kinda offbeat.

When we walked into the room I could only see an outline of an odd looking person and a desk, but as soon as we were in, the heavy door slammed shut and the room became pitch black.

"Sorry about the lights. I'm more comfortable in the dark. Please, take a seat, make yourselves at home." The person said in a high squeaky voice.

What a shitty weirdo.

I fumbled around for a chair. Zoro walked up and pulled one out as if he practiced walking in dark rooms all the time. Damn bastard.

When I was finally seated they flicked a desk lamp on and pointed it towards us, like in those interrogation scenes in movies, I had to shield my eyes for a moment before I adjusted, still squinting a little. I still couldn't completely see what they looked like. All I could tell from the reflected light was that they had an abnormally long neck, a high collar, and they were round around the middle. No women could be that ugly so it had to be a man. I couldn't see his face, but I could feel him glaring down at us.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I immediately hated this guy- he was giving off so many bad vibes, not even Sanji could miss them. Did he really want me to have another job this bad?

"well aren't you two a handsome pair; that's good with customers." The weird guy said, scrutinizing us under the glaring light.

"So we've heard." I answered back glaring up at where his eyes should be.

"Feisty also...so when would you two like to start?" The odd man said in his squeaky high pitched voice, as he rested his nonexistent chin on his entwined claw-like hands.

"Oh no it's just him I already have a job." Sanji spoke up.

"Oh, is that so?" You didn't have to see his face to know he was sneering. I felt Sanji tense. "Sanji was it? May I ask what it is you do?"

"Im the sous chef at my foster fathers restaurant."

"Ohh...a chef...we don't have a good one of those...Are you sure you don't want to come work down here? It's closer to home and we could really use one, we could work out a nice little agreement." He said, rubbing his claw like fingers on the smooth wooden desk.

"We're just here for me." I shot, wanting him to leave Sanji out of this.

I could tell the cook was getting agitated and probably would have said something to me about staying out of people's conversations, but the creeper start speaking again.

"Fine Zoro." The man said turning his focus on me. "You want to be one of my bouncers?"

Fuck no.

"Yah."

I wasn't just doing this to please Sanji anymore I needed to know what Brook and this odd man were up to and why they were involving us. We could always try to find a new place to live, but who knows how long that would take? Besides I never run away. From _anything._

"Good good, isn't there another one of you? Dose he also have a job?"

"He's still in school, so he won't be working here either." I spat. Sanji put a warning hand on my shoulder, I shrugged it off.

I don't know why I was going into battle instinct but this guy was just rubbing me in all the wrong ways.

"Well that's disappointing." His wide toothy grin came more into focus as he leaned in. "I have some business to attend to right now, come by tomorrow. My assistant, you've already met, Perona will explain everything to you-hours, pay, uniform etc."

"Is that it? You just say okay and I'm in? No background checks or references? You don't know anything about me."

I wasn't too sure about the last line though.

"Well, Brook finally has some roommates. He's been lonely for awhile now I just wanted to give you guys a nice gesture, sort of a welcome to the community and a good reason to stay. Besides you seem like you can be trusted. Is there any reason I should worry?" He said the last line an octave lower then his usual squeak leaning forward just enough so I could see his eyes shadowed over in darkness along with all his sharp teeth.

I suppressed a shudder and Sanji gave me a look that said I don't like this asshole any more then you, but oh well, suck it up don't be an ass.

"No. I'll come by tomorrow, thank you, bye."

Sanji got up and I followed, but the freak said something as our backs were turned.

"Sanji." We both stopped, I gazed at the shadows we were casting on the steel door and the smoke from Sanji's cigaret as it traveled up the wall back into the darkness. "I'd like you to reconsider my offer, I'll give you a week to think it over. And Zoro," My shadow shifted as I turned my head slightly, "...you should also think about fixing that mouth before something happens to it."

The fucker was threatening me!

I couldn't stand another moment in there. I opened the door and pushed Sanji out closely following as the room filled with his disgusting laughter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wow, he seriously is a freaking weirdo. I don't even have to have a week to think it over. I know right now I'd _never_ take this job. A nameless strange man who sits in dark rooms is not someone I would want to work for. I don't even know if I want _Zoro_ working for this guy, but Zoro's a big boy, he can handle himself. And even though that guy's a major douche, I rather Zoro work for one then get killed by one.

I looked at Zoro to see how he was taking this, but he avoided my gaze so I decided to wait till later to ask.

I wanted to get out of this club as fast as possible. We turned a corner wanting to walk around the dance floor instead of through it. The stage was on the other side of the wall, a piano next to it. Brook was sitting at it staring at the keys. He looked lost.

"Uh hay Brook, we're going to go now, can you tell me if there are any grocery and furniture stores around here?" I asked.

It took him awhile to stop staring at the keys and look at us " ...Yah, around the corner on the left, there's a store that looks like a mansion, it sells both food and furniture."

"Huh?"

A mansion?

"He said the mansion around the corner sells food and furniture idiot."

"I heard him dumb ass!"

_Stupid moss head. _

"It's just one block down this way," He said pointing behind him. "you can't miss it."

"Okay, thanks Brook. Do you want me to drop you off at the house?"

"No, I'll stay till my shift ends. Bye guys."

"Okay bye Brook." I was reluctant to leave with him looking like that but we had a lot of shopping to do today, I had to go back to work tomorrow and Zoro was starting his first day, so we had to get the essentials ASAP.

"I have work tomorrow, and it looks like you do too, so we have to do most of the shopping today."

"Fine."

I looked around for the woman with the short blond hair who was trying to get to us when we first came in but she wasn't around. Which was too bad since she was such a fair creature. She probably wanted to personally welcome me to the neighborhood with open arms and just couldn't contain herself, if only that odd looking man hadn't pulled her away. I wonder what that was all about.

We got to the front entrance and waited as the stupid bottom lip to the weird door sunk into the floor. We stepped over the huge trap door and walked to the car.

As we got in and buckled up the world seemed to hush and all was silent, it seemed even the movements we made were tuned out. It was a little too quite for my liking so I decided to list off the things we needed. "First we need some food, I don't particularly like the refrigerator we have now, but it will have to do. Some mattresses, thicker blankets, and pillows, we need new light bulbs-ours have been out for who knows how long." I glanced over at Zoro he was frowning harder then usual, which meant he was actually using the gray matter in between his ears. "We should make a list, grab that notepad in the back, there's a pen in the glovebox."

He drifted out of his musings and reached in the back for the notebook, popped open the glovebox and took the pen out ready to write.

"What are we going for first?" He mumbled.

Since I didn't know the area yet I turned on the GPS, it was a gift from Zoro for my last birthday, ironic I know, but he's oblivious to his own faults. Anyways, it came in handy once in a while. Brook said I couldn't miss the mansion, but it wouldn't hurt to have it on, and maybe it would show us were some other stores around here were.

I tapped it and the screen blinked on.

I kept pressing buttons but it kept going back and forth between streets. I fiddled with the device a little longer before giving up.

_Shitty thing, he probably got it out the dumpster. _

"Im still waiting here idiot." He said impatiently.

"Sorry, we'll need beds, couches, a coffee table, night stands, chai-"

"I thought we were just getting the essentials."

"Well since the stores so close, we can get everything in one go. That way we won't have to come back."

_I hope they do next day deliveries. _

"And we should probably get the food last."

He wrote one thing. I looked over at the tablet BOOZE was written in big capital letters.

"That's not food dumbass!"

"Well, if you want me to work at that freak show, I'm going to have to be pretty boozed up so I won't fulfill my desire to kill you in your sleep."

I just rolled my eyes, fine, let the brute have his cheep poison. I'd rather him be done in by that anyways.

I drove down to the corner and made a left.

The streets were so quite around here. I listened intently for just the slightest sound, but all I could hear was the hum of the motor and the soft sound our breathing, Jesus, any quieter and I'd probably be able to hear our heart beats. I saw the mansion and parked the car.

I got out and looked around, we were still in the neighborhood because there were houses everywhere.

"Notice anything off about this place?" Zoro said, as he got out too and leaned against the car with his arms crossed looking up at the mansion.

Well, there was no question. This place was a bit odd. I hadn't seen a single person here besides Brook and the people at the club, no cars parked in any of the driveways or streets, and all the stores were located in the neighborhood. They could be like modern Mormons though, wanting to just stay in their little community away from the outside world. I didn't think much of it since we just moved here, but still, you had to see, or at least hear, _someone_. It was like a small town that was just a bit too quite.

I stomped out my finished cigaret and lit another, inhaling deeply before letting it all out. I stuck my hands in my pockets before walking up to the gate not answering Zoro's question, but that said it all. He pushed off the car and followed me inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Today was a good day, I got to sit next to Kaya, and I forgot all about being nervous after the movie started. Good thing everyone knows Luffy doesn't know what he's talking about half the time or I would have been done for.

I subconsciously walked down to the bus stop as I watched the sun dip behind the mountains in the distance. When it arrived I paid the fair and found a nice seat in the middle next to a window. I knew the bus ride back would be long so I let my mind drift back to when I first moved out here.

I had just moved to Gecko city on Syrup street. I'd recently become a foster child due to my father leaving early on and my mother dyeing soon after. The foster home wasn't very welcoming, there were too many kids and only one care taker so she was always crabby but you were fine as long as you weren't seen or heard, which was actually very hard for me. I had to share a room with two other guy who weren't the nicest people either. I was also just going into the fifth grade so I was kinda overwhelmed with all the changes at once. It was really hard the first couple of months but I found a nice park near the school and started going there every chance I got.

One Saturday I was lying in the grass looking up at the clouds wondering if this was going to be my life from now on, then I heard a squeak I looked back at the playground someone had gotten on one of the swings. It was a small girl with blond shoulder length hair wearing a simple orange dress. I was surprised to see someone here this early, no one usually came up here until ten. A man in a suit with curly hair who looked like he had horns, but were most likely fake, sat on a bench and watcher her. I watched them for a while but she didn't swing she just sat there looking down at the circles she was making in the sand with her feet. She looked kinda sad.

I got up and walked over to sit on the swing next to her. "Hi." I said. She looked up at me and nodded her head before looking back down at her feet. I started swinging. "You know your supposed to go back and forth on these things." I said kicking my legs so I could go higher. She didn't look at me. I stopped and thought about what else to say. "Or if thats not your style you can swing side to side." That didn't work though cause I hit my head on the pole next the swing. "Well maybe not that, but you can spin around." I wound it up and let it go, but it spun so fast I fell off and got a face full of sand. I tried five more swinging styles only known to the masters of the playground but they all ended up in disaster. "Well I guess all you CAN do is swing back and forth." I heard her laugh and I looked over at her. She was trying not to but her cheeks were red from holding it in and I started laughing at her face and at myself for messing up so many times and she laughed right along with me.

"Im Usopp." I said after we were out of breath from laughing so much.

She smiled. "Im Kaya."

We sat on those swings the whole day. The butler guy watching us merrily the whole time. I would tell her story after story of all my daring adventures as a brave warrior, and she loved them all. I felt great! No one liked my stories they all thought I was being childish or stupid, but not her. She didn't look sad at all anymore and I felt good knowing that was because of me. Of course we couldn't stay like that forever though. The man with the fake horns said they had to go. I grew sad thinking what if this was the only time we got to see each other ever. But before she left she said, "Can we meet here again next Saturday?" All I could do was nod my head. I walked home happy for the first time ever that day.

It became a ritual pretty soon, we would meet every Saturday and talk all day and act out some of my adventure stories. I learned that she was also an orphan but was being raised by her butler Klahadore in a mansion about a block away. I was surprised she was rich because she didn't act like a snob and she didn't dress very fancy but that only made me like her more.

At some point she brought Merry Jr., her other butlers son who lived with his mother, he looked a lot like his dad and also had the fake horns even though he insisted they were real, but he was really cool so it was okay. We became close fast and we would all play together until it was dark enough to see the stars. She invited me over to her mansion once but Klahadore didn't like me very much and wasn't afraid to show it either. It didn't bother me much though as long as I still got to see Kaya I was okay I just didn't go around to her house any more after that.

By the time we were in high school we were best friends all three of us we did everything together. I finally told Merry the feelings I had for kaya and if I should tell her. He said it was obvious that I had been in love with her ever since he came into the picture, and would be surprised if she didn't already know but he encouraged me to go for it. I was going to too but thats when I met Luffy, Zoro, Nami, and Sanji. Luffy was in our grade but Zoro, Sanji, and Nami were all higher ups and were actually really cool, Im still baffled as of how I got in their group, but I did and they were great. But they were a little too great. They were all cool, and strong, and brave and I was…not. I couldn't confess to her then, not after she saw how much cooler other guys out there were. So I promised myself, I wouldn't tell her until I really became the brave warrior I made myself out to be in all those stories. And hope to goodness that no man would beat me to it.

A couple of years past and I was still same ol' scardy cat Usopp while everyone else was just getting more awesome. Merry kept encouraging me and cheering me on but it was really hard to just change. Things started going really bad at home, enough so where I had to spend the night at the others houses more often then was appropriate. They were all worried about me so finally when Sanji and Zoro turned eighteen and graduated they adopted me. They don't like to use that term though, instead they say they gave me my freedom and I started living with them when they got their first apartment.

Everyone grew closer and happier then ever before, we were like one big family. And even though I was the happiest I had ever been I still wasn't any cooler, and more guys were starting to see just how beautiful Kaya really was. I still don't know why non of them went for it though.

Soon Chopper and Vivi came to the school and Luffy recruited them into our little gang. Robin was the archeologist who worked at the museum where my first job was, I still don't understand how she got in our group. Then she started dating Franky and we all loved him from the start. Right after Franky joined though Merry became really sick and died just a couple of months ago. After that I broke down for a while and that messed me up real bad. I became uncool, lying, scardy cat Usopp all over again and now I have to start back at square one.

"Fluorine Triangle!" The bus driver called. I was snapped out of my musings feeling a little down after thinking about the last events.

_Way to get out of your happy mood Usopp_.

I got my stuff and got off. I started walking down to Devil Sea.

It was like eight, so I wasn't surprised it was dark already and of course it was foggy too. It was actually really freaky...

It was different somehow then normal streets, besides the creep factor, but I couldn't think of it right off hand. I walked down the street; I was pretty sure was mine. We were down, lets see, one...two...three...four houses. There weren't any lights on downstairs or upstairs, so I figured no one was home yet.

"Damn I don't have a key."

I walked up the steps and sat down on the landing by our door. I took my phone out and called Sanji.

ring . . . ring. . . rin-

"Hello?"

"Sanji, Im home and I don't have a key. Where are you guys?"

"Oh Usopp, we're about done shopping now, there's a furniture store right around the corner lucky huh? I'll make spare keys and then we'll come home."

"Okay...hurry."

I put my phone back in my pocket.

_Man it was cold. _

I looked around. Well at least from what I could see through the fog, I listened to the crash of the waves behind me. Then it hit me-I knew what was wrong with this street! There were no lights on, in any of the houses, and it was only eight. No noise, movement, or anything-the only light source was from an old lamp post across the street. Talk about horror movie creepy.

I hugged my backpack closer to me and took my phone back out. I tried distracting myself by sending Luffy a text.

What are you doing? send.

I waited for a reply.

Eating dinner cant talk. He wrote back.

"Fshooo, okay how about Chopper."

Hay Chopper! send.

I waited for him to reply but he's almost always so busy that it takes him at least an hour before he actually dose.

Maybe I should text Ka-

clump clump clump

What was that?

clump clump

I heard footsteps and they were really close, really, _really_ close. I looked around, but I was on the landing, no one was close to me, no one was under the landing, no one was outside.

No one was outside. . .

clump clump clump

It was the sound of boots on hard wood floor.

The sound was coming from inside our apartment!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: First I would like to Apologize about how late this is I know Im horrible T_T 'post once a week' my ass. I will really try not to have you wait that long again but Im sure having it out every week like I said before is way out of the question. My very awesome Beta GekoMoriaShadowLord Im sure you all know who she is by now is still helping my out on this, thank you guuurl :D. Constructive criticism and reviews are very welcome ~ :)

PS: I do not hate Perona or Moria or any other One Piece character, so don't think that because Im writing it like this, I just got to make them seem pretty despicable.


End file.
